


Flip of a Switch

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Homewell, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: They say confession is good for the soul.





	Flip of a Switch

“Do you love him?” Vogelbaum asks, his hand curled around an empty glass.

Madelyn knows he already knows the answer, after all these years and all she had done how could he not know. 

She hates him, a real deep hatred that burns in her soul, but Vogelbaum makes a great confidant. It reminds her of when she was a child at confession. Except he can't forgive her sins any more than she can forgive his.

Vogelbaum sits slumped in his chair, black bags under his eyes and all his life regrets seem to have aged him since she last saw mere months ago.

“I’m not supposed to," Madelyn answers, her arms crossed and eyes fixed on the half-drunk glass of whisky on the table. 

She doesn't want to admit it out loud. Once she says it; it'll be real, and then there is no turning back.

“I asked, ‘do you love him?'" Vogelbaum pushes, he needs to hear her say it. If she can love the monster he made then maybe he didn't completely screw up. 

He wants to see Homelander through Madelyn Stillwell's eyes. 

“I wish I could stop," the words tumble out her mouth, roll off the tongue with resentment at a weakness she never wanted to have. "If I could flip a switch and turn off loving him I would. It would be better for us both if I could,"


End file.
